The One
by McAbbyAddict
Summary: A missing scene (or two), set at the end of the season 8 episode, False Witness. Oneshot, complete, total McAbby fluff. Slight spoilers for 'False Witness'


**Author's note: This was written as a 'thank you' to Trina109. **

**Trina and I have been friends for a long time. Last week, she and her husband hopped on a plane and flew 1500km to surprise me for my 30****th**** birthday.**

**Thank you, Trina and Myles, for making my birthday awesome.**

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

The lab was in darkness.

Long after the work was done, the case closed and everything shut down for the night, Abby sat in her desk chair, hugging Bert to her chest.

The creepy, overly analytical Jerry had really gotten to her. His comments about her relationship with McGee had hit home. She was married to her job, as he'd put it. She loved forensics, loved putting all the pieces together. That didn't bother her. What was bothering her was Jerry's comments about McGee.

The truth was, she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Tim McGee. He was her best friend, and for a long time she'd believed that that was all there was to it.

A chance remark of Carol's had changed that. She'd pointed out that her snarky attitude towards McGee whenever he showed the slightest hint of interest in another woman wasn't the normal reaction of someone who claimed to be his best friend. Abby had reacted to Carol's suggestion that she was jealous with scorn.

But it had gotten her thinking.

She got snarky with Tim because something got all knotted up inside when he was with another woman. Privately she admitted to herself that maybe Carol was right, maybe she was jealous. Maybe the reason she got so knotted up was because some small, primal part of her was trying to scream out that Tim McGee was hers and another part of her was blotting it out.

Maybe.

Jerry was irritating and confronting, there was no doubt about that. But truthfully... was he wrong?

There'd always been an undercurrent in their friendship. It flared up from time to time, but she'd always put it down to the residual awareness that they'd seen each other naked.

Maybe Jerry's analysis was the right one. When their relationship had gotten too complicated, she'd pushed McGee to just be friends. He'd gone for it, but had she pushed so hard to keep things casual because he was 'the one'?

She still wasn't sure. But all of a sudden, she knew she wanted to find out. Putting Bert down, she marched purposefully out of the lab and into the elevator. She needed to see Tim.

...

The lobby was slightly eerie at this time of night, she decided. The normally brightly-lit expanse was empty and mostly dark. She knew it was late, but she hadn't realised it was that late. Behind her, the elevator dinged softly. Turning her head, she, recognised the lanky figure immediately. She stopped by the outer doors and waited.

"Hey McGee. What are you doing here so late?"

"Finishing up some case reports. You?"

She shrugged. "Didn't feel like going home."

"Come on; I'll walk you out." He pushed open the outer door, letting a blast of freezing air into the lobby. When she didn't follow, he let it close again.

"Abs? Is everything ok?"

He came back to stand in front of her. In the half light provided by the 'Exit' sign above the door, she could see that he looked concerned. Suddenly a little nervous, she took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Abs, what is it?"

"Do you think I keep things casual with guys because of my work?"

His look of concern cleared. In its place was a knowing grin.

"Jerry got to you, huh? What else did he say?"

"McGee, just answer the question."

Serious again, he took a moment before replying. "No, I don't. I think you keep things casual because you don't like to be tied down. Abby Scuito doesn't do permanent." He paused, looking down at her with a small sad smile on his lips. "That's what finished us, remember?"

A little shocked- he almost never mentioned their failed relationship- she replied softly "I remember."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Goodnight, Abs." He moved towards the door again.

"Tim, wait" she called after him. He stopped, waiting for her. She took the few steps to catch up to him.

"What is it, Abby?" he asked, his voice curt.

"Do you- do you still feel that way?" She caught her breath, waiting for his answer. In the dim light she saw him stiffen, his expression becoming wary and guarded.

"If this is some game, or because of something Jerry said, Abby-"

She cut him off. "It's not."

"It better not be." He sighed. "Abby, the last time I tried to tell you how I felt, you ran for the hills."

She could hear the remembered pain in his voice. Why had she never realised how much she'd hurt him that night? No wonder he thought she was playing games now.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Tim."

"It's okay, Abs. That was a long time ago." The sad smile was back. She felt the urge to kiss it away, but buried it. They needed to be on the same page this time. He reached out to open the door again, but she stopped him.

"Jerry was right about some things, Tim. I keep things casual with you because- because I'm scared." There, it was out. She'd never admitted anything like this to a guy before.

He took a half step closer to her. She could hear her heart pounding as she waited for a response.

"Scared of what, Abs?" His voice was rough. When she looked at him, she could see the wariness back in his eyes.

"Of us, Tim" she admitted shakily. "Normally after a few dates with a guy, I never want to see them again. But you were different, McGee. Even after we broke up, I still wanted to see you. And it scares me." She drew in a shaky breath. "And I need to know, Tim. Do you still feel the same way?"

"Abby..." His voice was trembling almost as much as hers, she was pleased to note. "I never stopped, Abs." He took the last half step towards her.

The kiss was tentative at first, then increasingly passionate. When they finally broke apart, he held on her like he was never going to let her go. "We'll take it slow Abs, I promise. One day at a time."

Her head on his shoulder, she nodded. One day at a time was okay with her. She had her answer.

He was the one.


End file.
